1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet towel dispensing apparatus, wherein the towel material of the wet towel may be maintained at a smaller volume, and the wet towel can be made conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 356819, entitled by xe2x80x9cCutting Structure Improvement of a Wet Paper Towel Supplying Machinexe2x80x9d, wherein it discloses a cutting structure of a wet paper towel. A U-shaped frame is mounted in a machine station for placing a paper towel material wheel, so that the paper towel material is transferred by the driving wheel to enter the guide plate set, the mobile cutting blade shaft, and the lower cutting blade set to be cut into a predetermined length to proceed the twisting work. The two ends of the main shaft of the mobile cutting blade shaft are respectively secured with a push cam and a press cam. The push cam is protruded with a push section, and the press cam is recessed with an operation section. The press plate of the guide plate set and the lower cutting blade set are provided with an elasticity by elastic members. Thus, the lower cutting blade set is initially pressed to the inner side by the press cam. When the paper towel material is to be cut, the press cam is rotated to the operation section, so that the lower cutting blade set moves back by the elastic force of the elastic member, to mate with the upper cutting blade of the mobile cutting blade set, while the press plate is pressed by the push plate of the push cam whereby the lower end of the press plate is closely rested on the guide plate to clamp the paper towel material, so that the upper and lower cutting blades may cut the paper towel material conveniently.
In the conventional manufacturing method of a wet towel, an entire roll of paper towel material is stored, then cut by the upper and lower cutting blades, and is then processed by wetting and twisting works, so that the dry paper towel is formed into a wet paper towel to be output. In general, the conventional manufacturing method of the wet towel has a complicated construction, and the cutting blades and the twisting equipment cannot endure use during a long period of time, so that they are easily worn out. In addition, the entire roll of paper towel material is stored, so that the diameter of the paper towel material is enlarged to satisfy the requirement of use of a large amount. Thus, the volume of the paper towel machine becomes very large relatively.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a towel material strap of a wet towel, wherein the units of a smaller volume may be formed, and the units may be sent out continuously, to be wet by the ejected liquid or immersed in the liquid to absorb the liquid, so that the units are expanded into wet towel.
A secondary objective of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus of a wet towel, wherein the dispensing apparatus of the wet towel has a simple structure, can be used during a long period of time, and is not easily worn out.
The present invention is to make a towel material for forming a wet towel, that is made by a drying, compressing or evacuating manner into compact units having a winding bar shape, or block shape. The units are connected by connecting members into a strap, so that the towel material strap may be stored in the chamber of the dispensing apparatus. After the user emits the using signal, the towel material strap is serially drawn out by a control wheel member, and the connecting member is wound by the winding roller, so that the units may fall into the output member or the article output. The units are wet or immersed in the liquid, so that the units may be expanded into a wet towel.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.